Engaged
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: Evonne is a simple girl, still mourning the death of her brother in the Battle of Hogwarts. She is living a fogged life, moving day to day without change. That is until her parents, as the Purebloods they are, decide to marry her off to the most eligible Pureblood bachelor there is. Draco Malfoy.
**A/N:**

 **So this is my first HP fanfic, and I am kinda timid in sharing, so please be nice. Draco Malfoy, to me at least, was always a misunderstood character throughout the Harry Potter fandom. But I also didn't like who he ended up marrying. So I decided to create my own after story for me. The name Evonne is French, and is pronounced Ee-von. It's classic, and I love it. I truly hope you give this story a chance!**

 **-Erin**

 ** _Disclaimer) I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or the ideas, places, creatures, or characters associated with said world. They belong to the wonderful woman that is J. . I do own Evonne and her family, as they are OCs._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _September 23rd, 1999_

 _Diagon Alley, London_

 _Evonne's POV_

I strolled down Diagon Alley, the tendrils of my dishwater blonde hair and the tail of my cerulean blue cloak frolicking in the gusts of the September wind. Witches and wizards walked past me, carrying their packages. The wizarding community carried themselves with much more uplifted spirit since the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Dark Lord.

It had taken time to heal. Hogwarts was still under reconstruction, the beloved school needing much more than a few patch ups. The loss of friends was still a fresh wound; but not as deep of a cut as the loss of Wesley, my brother. Killed by an unknown Death Eater, his demise had brought a shade of darkness upon my family. My parents barely left the estate anymore, much less socialized.

I was a Ravenclaw, one who was brought home from school when the darkness of Voldemort started to seep into the nicks and cracks of Hogwarts. I had earned my diploma, but had forfeited the tradition of a celebrated graduation. Life had become too solemn.

My eyes traveled along the displays of the different stores. The Stationary Store came into view, which reminded me of my need of a new quill set. Mine were running low on ink, and the tips were dulling, making it hard to write. Entering the store, I was immersed with the sharp scent of ink. A few other shoppers straggled about the shop, browsing the shelves of merchandise. Suddenly, a cheerful witch in brightly colored robes shot up in front of me.

"Hello, dear. My name is Genevieve Potts, and how may I assist you?"

"I'm looking for sterling silver plated tipped quills, and two bottles of black pigmented ink." I asked, and the vibrant sales associate dashed off to retrieve my requests.

While Mrs. Potts busied herself away, I began to wander about the store. Entering the platformed section of shelves, I ventured deeper into the store. The lighting above me dimmed, making the rows I was walking down darker. I turned a corner, where a vial of rare squid ink caught my eye.

Squid ink on a quill wrote like silk. I walked towards the bottle, and carefully lifted it from the shelf. The bottle was antique, with a casted fixture closing, and it was covered in a fine layer of dust. Hopefully it hadn't clumped, due to it's obvious neglect.

"You seem very interested in that bottle." A deep voice spoke to me. I turned around to face who the voice belonged to, and my eyes widened at the owner.

Draco Malfoy stood behind me, a mere three feet away. He was dressed in his signature black robes, his white-blonde, almost silver colored hair was slicked back. The Malfoy family ring gleamed bright on his right hand in the limited light. His stormy grey eyes held a look of intrigue and curiosity.

I knew of Draco Malfoy's existence only because if the legendary tension between him and Harry Potter. The rivalry had always been the talk of the students, before the Dark Lord's resurrection took over the gossip chains. My years at Hogwarts had been silent; I had been a shadow. Nonexistent to others around me. My head was kept low, and my voice only heard in the papers I wrote for classes.

"Yes, it seems I am. Excuse me." I pushed passed him as I headed towards the counter. My escape was quick, fluent as I paid for my wares.

"That will be 6 sickles." Mrs. Potts rang me up. Swiftly I placed the amount due on the counter as she proceeded to wrap my quills and pots of ink. My eyes darted around, wary of another encounter with the Malfoy boy.

"Thank you." I told the witch, before exiting the shop in haste.

I needed to return home.

* * *

The Cambridge family manor was a desolate, indeed. But it was my home, as much as I sometimes wished it wasn't. My parents, ever since I was a child, believed in the hierarchy of purebloods. They were very traditional, and held their standards for me _very_ high.

"Mother, I am home." I announced as I entered the richly furnished drawing room. My mother sat in the corner of the room, her expression tart.

"How was your outing, dear?"

"It was...interesting." I replied as I handed my cloak to an awaiting maid. Sara, I believed her name to be. They always rotated, so I never knew who was which.

"Diagon Alley always packs in it's own surprise." My mother acknowledged.

"Oh yes, it was quite surprising. An evil all it's own." I muttered, but my mother, even in her old age, had excellent hearing.

"Evonne Aceline Cambridge, a lady does not mutter. Speak your words properly, or not at all!" Mother chastised me.

"My apologies."

"You are forgiven. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp, and your father should be arriving home shortly before. We are having guests, so I suggest that you dress a bit more like a lady." She instructed. I bowed my head in submission. Whatever Mother told me to do, I did without question.

I dismissed myself from Mother's presence and walked calmly to my room. When I reached my designated suite, I opened the door with an exhausted sigh. My day had been interesting, none the less. But my main point of shock came from the fact my parents were accepting _guests._

Since Wesley's death, or betrayal as my parents considered it, our family has been hanging on to sanity by a measly thread. Father considered Wesley a disgrace to the familial name. He had gone against my parents beliefs that purebloods were the most powerful, and had fought alongside 'half-bloods' and 'Mudbloods'. I dare not express my opinion on the subject; otherwise I myself would be shamed.

I believed that everyone should be given a chance to prove themselves worthy of consideration. My mother and father had been members of Slytherin, and when I had been put in Ravenclaw, my parents had been hesitant to accept it. But finally, around my fourth year, they told me that Ravenclaw was the perfect place me. It has made my Christmas break.

But I was never the center of attention. That was Wesley; their perfect child. Wesley had been sorted into Slytherin, like our parents. He had been the beater of the Quidditch team, a prefect, and a straight O student. I was the little sister who lagged behind, trying to be seen. But when Wesley died a dishonorable death in my parent's eyes, I had become their center of attention.

They monitored my every move to make sure that I didn't shred what was left of the Cambridge family dignity. My mother made sure to remind me to act like a lady. Father kept firm to encourage me in the traditional ways of Purebloods. I resisted his coaching, and just pretended to agree with me.

That's where my dreaded fear of Draco Malfoy had originated. His family believed in the old ways, and I had a feeling he shared those thoughts. Plus, he was kind of creepy.

"Mistress Evonne has arrived home." A familiar high-pitched voice spoke.

"Good evening, Della." I spoke to the house elf who stood below me. She had on a white linen wrap, and a pair of house elf sized leather shoes. My parents paid her, at expense of my extreme pleads.

"Does Mistress Evonne need assistance with dressing for dinner party?" She asked me, her large eyes curious. I shook my head.

"You are dismissed for the night, Della. Go spend time with Victor." I encouraged her, and the house elf hopped over to the small door that was hidden in the side of my wardrobe.

"Thank you Mistress Evonne! Nighty." Della spoke before disappearing through the hatch. Victor was Della's younger brother, who I always allowed her play with on evenings I did not need her.

Looking over at the ancient grandfather clock in the corner of my bedroom, I realized the time was a little past five. I still needed to dress for dinner. Walking over to the large mahogany wardrobe that held my clothing, I opened it in pursuit of finding a suitable outfit that would appease my mother.

A high-collared, velvet gown caught my eye. It was a dark emerald color, with silver clasps and a long train. The sleeves were elbow length, with silk ribbon bows on the hem. It was certainly feminine. Removing the hanger from in between the other clothing, I laid the dress down upon my ottoman. I then selected a pair of silver colored heels. My neck was already adorned with a pendant with my family crest.

I changed quickly, letting the feather soft velvet engulf my body. The dress fell softly upon my shoulders, draping elegantly about my curves. It had escaped my mind where the dress had come from. Sometimes articles of clothing just appeared in my wardrobe. They were most likely orders from Twillfit and Tatting's, by my mother's request of course.

Buttoning up the gown and strapping the heels onto my feet, I sat down at my vanity. Doing my waist-length hair would take an eternity, so I just pinned it back with two heavy silver clips. I preferred limited cosmetics, so I only applied a bit of rouge and powder.

"Evonne, dear. Time to greet our guests." My mother announced outside my bedroom doors.

"Coming, Mother." I responded and got up from my vanity stool. Making my way into the hall.

"You look very beautiful." My mother greeted me as she evaluated my outfit of choice.

"Thank you."

"Your father is downstairs. I will go down first, and then Julian will announce you. This is your first formal event since you returned home from your schooling." Mother told me.

I nodded my head, and watched as Mother descended the stairs in wicked elegance. The shimmering fabric of her cardinal red evening gown pooled around her feet as she walked.

"Presenting Miss Evonne Cambridge, the daughter of Master Isaiah Cambridge and Mistress Madeline Cambridge." Julian, our family's butler announced. That was my unfortunate cue to join the rest of my family and our guests downstairs.

Careful, taking one step at a time, I made my way down the spiraling staircase that led into the entry hall. I still had no idea who had arrived in the household, so I kept my head down. My self-consciousness could not show.

"I must say Isaiah, she has become quite beautiful." I heard a woman's voice speak. Her words were crisp, and had a hint of hesitation in her tone.

"Thank you, Narcissa. Lucius, the boy had grown into a young man I see." My father spoke. When he spoke the name Lucius, my head shot up in an instant. The only Lucius I knew was a monster, and I would never wish to associate myself with him.

But to my dismay, there stood the one and only Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy stood tall, looming almost. Dressed in conservative black robes, his silver mane of hair was slicked back. The legendary silver serpent headed walking cane stood firm in his grasp. My eyes then traveled to his wife, Narcissa. She was also dressed modestly, in a long sleeved gown colored a deep maroon. Her pepper colored hair was coifed tightly to the left side of her head, and at her throat hung a ruby the size of a walnut.

Draco was the last one to catch my gaze, a small smirk etched on his face. He was still dressed in the attire I had seen him in earlier, only now was a light cloak draped about his shoulders.

"Evonne,come down. Our guests are waiting." My mother urged, and only then did I realize I had stopped dead in my tracks on the stairwell. Quickly, I hurried down the rest, joining my mother by her side.

"Evonne, these are the Malfoys. They have been friends of your father and I for many years. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, my daughter Evonne." My mother pushed me forwards as she formally introduced us.

"My pleasure to meet you, darling." Narcissa spoke, her eyes bright.

"Good evening, Evonne." Lucius said, before passing me along to my dreaded introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Evonne." Draco extended his hand, and I shook it limply.

His hands were warm, which surprised me. Draco always seemed so cold and bitter. They weren't clammy, like most adolescent males. His muscles were relaxed, which meant he was obviously calm. My heart was pounding, and I felt like I was on the surface of the sun.

"Shall we enter the drawing room for drinks before the meal?" My father suggested. Everyone simultaneously agreed, so we did as such.

Father first poured a glass of bitter whiskey for Lucius and himself. Narcissa and mother both accepted a small glass of chilled red wine. Draco remained on the other side of the room as we both casually sipped on our champagne. The room felt intensely awkward, until Narcissa began a conversation.

"So Evonne, you were a Ravenclaw. You must be quite brilliant." She commented. I could not help but feel myself blush. My intelligence was not my most accepted factor.

"I belief that the Sorting Hat put her there because of her artistic nature." My mother intercepted, and I gave her a look of thanks.

"Creativity. A good quality to possess when you must find a way to fix a problem." Narcissa mused. I gave her a curt nod and returned to staring down at my glass of champagne.

"Lucius, how is working at the Ministry of Magic these days?" Father asked the patriarch of the Malfoy family, who let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is a dimwitted cow. Our government has crumpled to debris." Lucius replied. My father nodded understandingly, but the room still remained high in pressure.

"May I ask why our guests are here?" I finally spoke up. My parents looked at me in surprise. Everyone looked around at one another before Lucius himself answered my question. His answer was the unbelievable.

"Both you and my son have come to the age where decisions for your future must be made. Since both I and your parents believe you both are not mature enough to make these decisions for yourselves, we have made them for you." Lucius explained.

"Mother, Father, what does he mean?" I asked, my loss of composure obviously showing. My father's face changed to a pained expression before sobering.

"Your mother and I have spoken to the Malfoys, and we have come up with an arrangement that benefits both of our families. Lucius, you may tell her." My father nodded to his friend.

"An engagement. A wedded union to be exact. Draco has agreed to the arrangement. You were the last that needed to be informed." Lucius looked over to his only son. Draco held a smug look on his pale skinned face. I was still in disbelief of what was being told to me right in that moment.

"I am only nineteen! Marriage is not a reasonable choice for me at this time. Mother, Father, please." I pleaded to my parents. But their faces remained solemn.

"Evonne, our families are better united. The influence of this new wizarding world are turning other Purebloods against the beliefs we have followed for centuries. Surely you understand what we are trying to protect." Narcissa tried to console me. She was failing miserably.

"You will agree to this union or there will be _consequences_." Lucius growled. His grey eyes were darkening with evident rage. I was dipping myself into poisonous waters.

"You actually agreed to such a horrendous arrangement?" I questioned Draco. It was the first time I had directly spoken to him, and the content of the conversation was revolting.

"Our parents are in agreement. I am following my father's wishes, and you should do the same." Draco remained on the side of our parents. I now knew I was fighting a useless battle.

"Fine. I agree." I hugged my arms to my body tightly; now completely uncomfortable in the dress I wore.

"All is settled then. Narcissa and Madeline, I believe you have a wedding to plan." Lucius confirmed, and both mine and Draco's mother nodded their heads.

"Dinner is ready." A young maid with short auburn hair announced to us.

"Thank you, Amelia. Shall we dine?" Father asked aloud. A rumble of agreement echoed throughout the drawing room. We all began to make our way towards the dining room.

My life had just become a living nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you like my first chapter! This story is so fun to write, and I hope I can continue!**

 **~Erin**


End file.
